Cosas perdidas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Las cosas siempre se pierden, y siempre hay una cosa que pierdes más que el resto. Aunque a Rufus nunca le ha pasado, quizás por eso siempre sabe donde están las cosas de los demás.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #14 ¿Seguro? [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Sabertooth y su lindo amor gay (?).

**Extensión: **1.776 palabras.

**Notas:** Ubicado después que Sting se hace maestro. Tiene BL implícito para quién quiera verlo. Bueno, quizás no tan implícito. Yo digo, nunca me he puesto celosa del libro de un amigo, pero ustedes dirán (?)

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas perdidas.<strong>

Cuando Sting perdió por quién sabe que vez los papeles que estaba revisando, salió molesto de su cuarto –entiéndase sala del maestro– y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás para preguntar por quién sabe que vez por los dichosos papeles, que por cierto eran importantes.

Rogue alzó una ceja en cuanto escucho la dichosa pregunta que ya había escuchado un montón de veces.

–Te dije que no había que desordenar el escritorio –le dijo a Sting, quien simplemente volteó hacia él un tanto más molesto que antes.

–Cállate Rogue, si no vas a decirme donde están no contestes.

–Yo solo decía –dijo Rogue con calma, pasando las paginas del libro que estaba leyendo con tranquilidad–, para que a la próxima no los pierdas y no acabes buscándolos como un desquiciado.

–Idiota –le dijo Sting entre dientes.

–Tal vez –Orga abrió los ojos, porque con todo el jaleo que Sting había armado era imposible que lograra dormirse, pese a lo cómodo que se estaba en el sofá–, salieron volando, como siempre dejas la ventana abierta.

–No me ayudas Orga.

–Te daba una teoría –respondió el mayor con calma, estirando los brazos–, si no te ayuda no es mi problema.

–Yukino está en el patio –dijo Rufus, y antes de que Sting le preguntase qué carajos importaba eso y cómo demonios lo ayudaba con su problema, continuó–, hace poco la vi con unos papeles, me parece que eran los tuyos, supongo que los debió encontrar cuando fue a tu oficina para irse de misión.

–¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó el Eucliffe.

Rufus enarco una ceja, como si la pregunta fuera estúpida, y en parte lo era.

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

–Vale, gracias Rufus.

Sting se dirigió al patio, Orga siguió tratando de dormir, Rogue volvió la vista al libro que estaba leyendo y Rufus se quedo mirando la puerta; preguntándose cuando el Eucliffe iba a empezar a ser un poco cuidadoso con los papeles del gremio, por lo menos con los importantes, no iba a estar él recordando siempre donde los dejaba. Vale, él podía hacer eso, pero no quería ni planeaba hacerlo.

.

Cuando Rogue perdió por quién sabe que vez el libro que estaba leyendo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a gritarle a su maestro por motivos relativamente validos.

–¡¿Dónde está mi libro?! –gritó nada más se hubo plantado frente al rubio.

–¡Yo qué sé! –respondió Sting con molestia.

–¡Tú lo mandaste a volar Sting!

–¡Si no hubieses estado tan pendiente del libro como para ignorarme, entonces yo...!

–¡Madura! –exclamó el Cheney, aguantando las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a su compañero–, ¡te pones celoso de un libro!

–¡No me pongo celoso! –respondió Sting, levantándose del sillón levemente avergonzado.

–¡Eres peor que un niño!

–¡Que no me pongo celoso! –repitió su maestro–, ¡y soy muy maduro! –agregó.

–Deberías tranquilizarte Rogue –Orga apuró su trago antes de continuar–, debe estar dentro del edificio.

–Claro, como es tan pequeño –ironizó Rogue, de claro mal humor.

–Y a mi me dice inmaduro. –El rubio se calló definitivamente luego de la mirada que recibió tras esa frase, porque Rogue no estaba de mal humor, estaba de muy mal humor.

Yukino solo pudo reír ante la escena, esos dos eran todo un caso. Rufus fue quien acabo la pelea al decir.

–Está tirado al pie de la escalera en el tercer piso, Rogue –estiró su brazo para coger el vaso que le tendía Orga, dio un sorbo y luego continuó–, lo vi ante ayer ahí y también ayer, probablemente siga ahí tirado.

El mago de sombras lo miró fijamente.

–¿Seguro?

Rufus solo pudo voltear a verlo con cara de circunstancias, y es que la pregunta era obvia.

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

–Vale, gracias Rufus.

Le dirigió una última mirada fulminante a Sting y luego se marchó en busca del dichoso libro. Yukino volvió a reír al verlo alejarse, más aún al notar el puchero que hacía su maestro. Orga se recostó en el sofá, a un lado del mago de creación, para apurar el trago que acababa de servirse. Rufus suspiró, porque el idiota de su maestro se ponía celoso de un libro, lo escondía, y luego Rogue se ponía de mal humor al no saber donde estaba; y lo dejaban a él con la duda de por qué siempre tenía que ser quien viera y por tanto supiera donde estaba el tonto libro, agotaba saberlo, porque agotaba ver las pataletas de los otros dos.

.

Cuando Yukino perdió por quien sabe que vez la carta que le dejó Kagura al final de la fiesta en el castillo de Crocus –insistiéndole en que se uniera a Mermaid– lo primero que hizo Yukino fue llamar a Libra. Pero el espíritu se empeñaba en negar que seguía molesta porque la espadachín le hubiera ganado en lo que se supone era su fuerte –la magia de gravedad– y Yukino debía aceptar que no obtendría nada de ella ni de sus claros celos al ocultar la dichosa carta; carta que aún no entendía porque guardaba, pero algo en las palabras escritas la reconfortaba.

Tras llamar a Libra lo segundo que hizo Yukino fue bajar para preguntarle a los demás si habían visto la carta, teóricamente, porque lo primero que hizo la llegar al salón fue acercarse a Rufus.

–Rufus –cuando el chico volteó a verla, asegurandole que tenía su atención, continuó–, ¿has visto la carta que me dejó Kagura?

Y es que él siempre sabía donde estaban las cosas perdidas, después de todo bastaba que las viera una vez para recordar perfectamente el lugar donde se encontraban. Yukino estaba segura de que nunca había perdido nada por eso mismo, debía ser lindo no tener que preocuparse por eso.

–¿Libra otra vez? –cuestionó su compañero.

–Probablemente –respondió la Aguria–, aunque ella dice que no la tomó.

–Deberías castigarla Yukino –dijo Sting.

La maga frunció levemente el ceño.

–No voy a hacer eso –contestó, algo incómoda ante la idea–, ella me dice que no lo hizo.

–¿Y le crees? –preguntó el rubio.

–No –dijo Yukino–, pero no es el punto. –El punto era que no iba a castigar a uno de sus espíritus.

–Dejala en paz Sting. –Rogue alzó la vista de su libro, ese que Sting juraba se reía de él cuando nadie más lo miraba (aunque bien podía ser paranoia), y fijó su vista en el rubio–, no tiene la culpa de que estés de mal humor por celos a un libro.

–¡Que no son celos! –gritó el Eucliffe en respuesta inmediatamente.

Orga estalló en carcajadas ante la situación, porque nadie le creía a Sting dijera lo que dijera y la verdad es que si se comportaba como un niño. Yukino rió levemente y volvió la vista hacia el mago de creación, este suspiro ante la petición implícita.

–Sí –respondió–, está en el tercer cajón de la cómoda del segundo piso, la que está justo al lado del cuarto de Rogue.

–Ya veo, gracias Rufus. –Se ahorró el preguntarle si estaba seguro porque era obvio que lo recordaba con claridad, y que la carta de seguro seguiría ahí.

El mago volvió a suspirar al verla marchar, porque era molesto saber donde estaban las cosas perdidas de todos y más si las perdían cada cinco minutos.

.

Cuando se perdió la cosa quinientos mil, Rufus suspiró y se preguntó que tal fácil era perder algo como para que los demás lo hicieran a cada momento, a veces incluso le gustaría saber que era perder algo para tratar de entenderlos.

Cuando la pelea quinientos mil entre Sting y Rogue comenzó, ya que el objeto quinientos mil era el libro de este último, Orga se sentó a un lado de Rufus con una sonrisa en el rostro. El Lore iba a preguntar a qué venía tanta felicidad cuando escuchó la voz del Cheney. Maldijo internamente.

–Rufus... –No lo dejó terminar, consciente de que iba a preguntar.

–En el segundo piso, tirado en el suelo, justo al frente de la oficina de Sting.

–¿Seguro?

–Lo vi está mañana, y lo recuerdo más que perfectamente.

–Vale, gracias.

Maldijo una vez más, cansado de ser el que siempre supiera donde estaba todo, que bien podrían comer unas cuantas pasas los demás porque su memoria era bastante nefasta. Dejó de quejarse internamente cuando la risa de Orga lo interrumpió, volteó a verlo extrañado.

–¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó con calma.

Orga amplió la sonrisa al fijar la mirada en él.

–¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Rufus?

El susodicho lo miró algo sorprendido por el pedido.

–Claro. –Dudaba que fuera sobre alguna cosa que hubiese perdido, porque Orga tenía pocas cosas y todas bien ordenadas, no acostumbraba perder nada.

–¿Dónde está tu sombrero?

Rufus solo pudo enarcar una ceja ante la pregunta.

–¿En mi cabeza? –preguntó a modo de respuesta con toda la obviedad del mundo, porque ahí estaba y hasta donde sabía no se movería de ahí.

–¿Seguro? –cuestionó el mago de rayos.

El Lore lo miró como si se le hubiera fundido el cerebro, porque la pregunta era bastante estúpida.

–Sí –contestó.

El mayor sonrió antes de estirar su brazo y coger el sombrero de su compañero ante la extrañada mirada de este, luego se levanto del sillón y camino hacia las escaleras.

–¿A dónde vas Orga? –inquirió Rufus.

–A esconder tu sombrero. –respondió, esquivando a Rogue que venía llegando por el pasillo.

El mago de sombras lo miró al pasar y luego volvió a mirar al grupo.

–¿Y a Orga qué le pasa? –El mago iba bastante feliz, y era bastante curioso.

Sting se alzó de hombros, molesto por el regreso del rival-libro, Yukino le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba su desconocimiento y Rufus soltó una leve risa. Rogue fijó la mirada en él.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

–Nada. –respondió el mago, levantándose también del sillón.

–¿A dónde vas?

Miró a su maestro.

–A buscar mi sombrero. –contestó, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, pero antes de atravesarlo volteó hacia el salón para agregar–. Estoy de buen humor Sting, puedes esperar a la noche siguiente para perder el libro de Rogue.

–Por mi se casa con su puto libro.

Rogue enarcó una ceja mientras Rufus subía las escaleras, bastante más confundido (y algo molesto por culpa del idiota de Sting y sus celos irracionales), Yukino rió con suavidad, porque quizás no perder nada no era tan divertido, ya que Rufus parecía muy feliz de haber perdido algo. Supuso que sería más feliz cuando lo encontrara. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Sting se lanzó contra el libro de Rogue por vez quinientos mil uno.

Sus compañeros eran todo un caso.

* * *

><p>Empiezo a creer que tengo un fetiche con Rufus y los sombreros, ya es segunda vez que le doy importancia a esa prenda. En fin...<p>

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye.**


End file.
